


love to see you shine

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca is distracted. Chloe rectifies that situation immediately.





	love to see you shine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is derived from Khalid's "Better". I have no excuses for this or the lack of writing I've been doing recently. So...cheers?
> 
> This is dedicated to all of you: you beautiful, wonderful readers.
> 
> But especially to [lovelihead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelihead/profile). Except, her dedication is because she is exceptionally irritating and I do not like her one bit.

The long distance thing, Chloe can work with. She waited so long for Beca Mitchell that sometimes months apart feels like nothing – especially knowing that Beca feels as much for her in return.

Being with Beca is everything Chloe has ever wanted, if she’s being completely honest (which she is, more often than not). It does take some adjusting, especially now, as Beca’s workload increases and as her fame rises as well in Los Angeles.

The first two days following Beca’s purchase of the newly released launchpad overlapped slightly with Chloe’s first few days of her spring break.

Chloe had been looking forward to exploring beaches and boardwalks with her girlfriend. Not necessarily watching Beca hunched over the Launchpad and her laptop.

It’s honestly kind of a turn on (read: a _lot_ of a turn on) watching Beca fiddle expertly with settings on her computer while also tapping away at the electronic board. Chloe can’t exactly _hear_ what’s going on because Beca has opted for headphones (Chloe happily notes they’re the pair Chloe bought her for her birthday), but she knows her incredibly talented girlfriend is making music that will bring her to tears without a doubt.

The passion and drive Beca has for her job only makes Chloe fall harder for her everyday. Smiling, she puts her a book away and props her hand on her chin from where she lies, sprawled across Beca’s bed. Beca’s hair is in a messy bun, piled up just behind the band of her headphones. Occasionally, her hand comes up to rub the back of her neck – a sign that she’s eagerly sifting through ideas in her mind. Seeing her girlfriend exhibit such passion for music and to see her do it _so well_ \- it does things to her body and Chloe isn’t ashamed of it.

She’s perfectly happy being ridiculously attracted to her girlfriend.

Chloe understands how much it means to Beca, even if the workload makes Beca frustrated and broody sometimes. That much, Chloe can handle.

But to return to Chloe’s previous frustration: She wants to spend _quality_ time with her girlfriend. She’s missed Beca over the past two and a half months – a lengthier time than usual.

And ultimately, she gets what she wants.

(What she _wanted_ was Beca between her legs and her hands tangled in messy brown hair that morning. Instead, Beca had rolled over, kissed her messily before indulging in a lazy make-out session before she vaulted out of bed leaving Chloe confused, cold, and frustrated.)

So, now, when Chloe begins kneading out the knots in Beca’s shoulders, she stifles a giggle when Beca immediately groans and tilts her head back gratefully.

Chloe smiles when Beca’s eyes shine back at her. “Hi,” she murmurs.

“Hello,” Beca replies. Her eyes flutter shut when Chloe bends over her shoulder to give her a slanted kiss, one that Chloe tries to deepen as her fingers trail down Beca’s shoulder and down her chest. “Mm – one sec,” Beca says, muffled against Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe is in partial disbelief. Mostly, she’s on the verge of rolling her eyes good-naturedly because it’s such a Beca response – a Beca response to be fixated on the smaller, more mundane tasks.

There is, however, absolutely nothing wrong with having interests outside of each other. Chloe thinks it only makes for a healthier relationship. Beca’s interests were what attracted Chloe to her so intensely in the first place. Now…

Chloe shifts so she’s standing by Beca’s side, peering down at her girlfriend’s deft fingers at work. She watches the way Beca’s bun bobs with each slight nod of her head, finding everything about Beca adorable at the moment even if she’s a little irritated.

Bending down, Chloe places a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek. She receives a low hum in response, but otherwise, Beca’s eyes remain on her screen. Chloe can hear the faintest sounds of Beca’s music from her headphones.

Frowning, Chloe switches tactics. She grazes her fingers lightly and teasingly along Beca’s neck, before pushing errant strands of hair away. She nudges at the headphones, lifting one cup off Beca’s ear and moving it aside. Beca’s brow furrows at the change in sound but seems to focus more on Chloe’s actions.

Only marginally, however.

“Hi,” Beca says, turning her head to kiss Chloe quickly. Chloe smiles into the kiss, immediately trying to deepen it, but Beca turns back to her screen, clicking and tapping at keys incessantly, eyes bright with creativity and passion.

“What are you working on?” Chloe asks, leaning over so she can rest her chin against Beca’s shoulder. “New project? For work?”

Beca shakes her head, smiling apologetically. “No, just this new toy.”

“ _Beca_ ,” Chloe whines, ignoring how adorable it is that Beca refers to her Launchpad as a _toy_. “Come back to bed.”

“One sec,” Beca murmurs. “I had an idea and-”

“I love you so much,” Chloe murmurs into Beca’s ear. She lets her lips graze Beca’s piercing, resisting a victorious fist pump when Beca’s body tenses marginally. “Why don’t you put your music away and let me show you how much?”

Beca finally pauses and drops her headphones around her neck, twisting to face Chloe beside her. She blinks, taking in Chloe’s expression and half-undressed state. The strategic use of one of Beca’s oversized t-shirts and seemingly nothing else seems to work wonders because Beca’s eyes glaze over momentarily and her fingers twitch, frozen over the lit-up board and laptop.

“I, uh-” Beca clears her throat, eyes flicking back to her screen, distracted once again.

Chloe is immediately offended.

“Beca,” she says, standing. Before Beca can respond, Chloe spins her chair and pushes it back against her desk. “Look at me.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Beca responds after a moment, finally managing to look sheepish. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I know it’s your break and I’m - It’s just...you know how…I get so into it that I lose track of things.”

Chloe pouts, nodding as she plays with the hair at Beca’s neck. “I do know that, baby,” she says, keeping her voice even and low. Beca looks like she’s unsure if she’s in trouble or if Chloe is about to completely lose her mind. “I love you,” she reminds Beca, smiling when Beca’s entire expression softens and she smiles, freely and loving in return. It’s something that Chloe will never tire of – something that she loves seeing reflected back at her in Beca’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Beca replies.

Chloe sinks into Beca’s lap slowly, making sure Beca can feel every inch of her body touching hers. Beca bites her lip, hands immediately flying to Chloe’s waist as she leans up as if to receive a kiss. Chloe thinks she looks adorable, apologetic like this. She can’t resist, leaning down to indulge Beca little, kissing her slowly. Gently, she holds Beca’s jaw, using her lips and tongue to pry Beca’s mouth open a little. With her other hand, she rakes her fingers through Beca’s hair lightly, dismantling the loose bun a little bit before she slides Beca’s headphones down so they’re around her neck. Beca exhales a tiny breath into her mouth in surprise and Chloe can feel Beca’s hands tighten their grip on her waist.

Kissing languidly, Chloe remembers everything she loves about Beca when she’s warm and sleepy and just a little bit caught off guard. It reminds her of their first kiss, shared in the early morning light. Similar to now, except they were in Chloe’s apartment and Beca had kissed her over her mug of coffee.

The scent of coffee still lingers like a phantom, even as she inhales this inherent _Beca_ smell. Trailing her fingers along soft skin. Being _here_ finally with her girlfriend whom she missed terribly.

“That’s enough,” Chloe says, backing away suddenly.

Beca blinks up at her, adorably confused and surprised all at once. She clears her throat, about to ask a question, but cuts herself off when Chloe moves off her lap. Chloe sinks to her knees in front of Beca’s chair. When Beca’s eyes widen, Chloe knows that Beca has a fair idea of what’s going to happen next.

“Let’s see if you can lose track of this,” Chloe mumbles, hands sliding up Beca’s thighs and spreading her legs. Her fingers trail up further, slipping underneath Beca’s shorts to trace the soft fabric of Beca’s underwear. “Okay?” she asks softly before she continues further. Beca’s eyes are bright and her skin is already beginning to show a promising flush, but she nods nonetheless.

Beca gasps when Chloe’s fingers slide inwards, teasing her entrance just before slipping away. Chloe smiles up at her, taking in Beca’s disheveled look, headphones askew around her neck and her hair coming out of her bun in messy, adorable waves.

Beca inhales sharply at the expression on Chloe’s face.

(She’s so _fucked_.)

“Oh, and Beca?” Chloe asks sweetly. “Try not to make a sound. If you do, I’ll stop.”

Beca sucks in another deep breath and nods. Chloe returns to her task, leaning in to kiss Beca’s knee before gently urging Beca’s hips forward on the chair a little. She grasps the hem of Beca’s shorts, pulling them down along with her underwear. Trailing her fingers back up Beca’s legs, she bites back a little giggle at how eagerly Beca spreads her legs. She lets her amusement shine through her eyes and quickly glances up at Beca with a raised eyebrow. Beca’s flush has risen from her neck to her cheeks and she stares back down at Chloe, waiting.

She leans in, kissing lightly at the inside of Beca’s thigh while her thumbs work soothing circles against Beca’s hip – stroking over the bumps of her hipbones, loving the little details of Beca’s body. Beca sighs deeply, eyes nearly crossing when Chloe’s lips trail a wet path along her thigh. Her hips twitch upwards as she bites her lip, struggling not to make a sound. Instead, her hand slides automatically into Chloe’s hair, scratching at her girlfriend’s scalp in an encouraging manner, practically begging her with her mind to just-

Chloe is suddenly smiling up at her, holding Beca’s wrist instead of her leg. “Stop it,” she orders softly, removing Beca’s hand from her hair. “Put your hands here,” she directs, putting Beca’s hand on the armrest of the chair.

“Chloe...don’t tease,” Beca mumbles before she can stop herself. She barely resists from clapping her hand over her traitorous mouth.

Chloe pauses, delight shining in her eyes. “Are you telling me what to do?”

Beca shakes her head quickly, a whimper leaving her mouth when Chloe’s warm breath cascades over her center. Chloe imagines it must feel nice – she’s aching between her own legs and resists from sliding her hand down to finger herself to finish the job. She’s focused on Beca and making this point as clear as she can.

Chloe places a soft kiss over the area of Beca’s thigh now sporting a pretty little discoloration. Inhaling deeply, Chloe moans softly, the sound clearly having an effect on Beca because her legs tense around Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe barely focuses on that, however, because she can smell Beca – she can smell how wet she is, but that doesn’t do any justice to how much Chloe can see, directly in front of Beca’s increasingly wet and swollen center.

“God, Bec.” Chloe rasps. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Please...”

Chloe ignores that, letting that transgression pass, but not before she nips at Beca’s thigh in warning.

Chloe  _finally_  puts her tongue to use, running it up through Beca’s folds. She flicks just once at Beca’s clit with her tongue, then pauses, looking pointedly up at Beca. Beca has her eyes closed and head tilted back. Chloe can see the strain in her neck – the way Beca’s lip is trapped between her teeth.

“Look at me,” Chloe whispers. She licks at Beca’s clit again, waiting for her girlfriend to meet her eyes. 

When Beca does – her beautiful blue eyes finally meeting Chloe’s, desperation and lust shining so clearly through – Chloe smiles and swipes her tongue right through Beca’s folds, as surely as she can with her eyes fixated on her love. “I love you,” Chloe assures, eyes fluttering closed as she takes in the way Beca feels and tastes against her tongue.

The air is so thick that Beca’s head goes foggy for a moment. “Love you too, Chlo,” Beca finally replies, though it comes out as a whimper, trailing off into a choked gasp.

Beca’s head snaps back again, even though she’d really rather be watching her girlfriend’s progress. Chloe’s tongue probes through her, lapping deliberately up and around and down – _everywhere_ , really. Chloe’s hands are firm on her thighs, though stagnant until this moment. Chloe’s hands now rake down the length of her thighs, purposefully.

“Oh Beca. You love me.”

Beca’s jaw is tensed and her breath is laboured. Above the rushing through her ears, she manages a quick nod

“Tell me what you're feeling or I stop."

"Frustrated," Beca manages to grit out. " _Please_ , baby, I need you so badly."

"What do you need, Beca?” Chloe asks in an infuriatingly soft voice. “ _This_..." Chloe uses the tip of her tongue to firmly trail up Beca’s folds before probing her clit, then without warning, sucks her clit _hard_.

Beca's hips practically shoot straight up off the chair, nearly dislodging Chloe completely. "God, yes," she cries out. “Yes, Chlo-”

"Or maybe you want my fingers?" Chloe asks, talking over Beca. “Two fingers? I don’t know if I’m as talented as you, with the way you were making music earlier. Do you think two fingers is good?” She uses her pointer and middle finger, sliding up and down Beca’s soaking entrance. Licking her lips, she can taste Beca on her lips, using the surge of arousal that rushes through her to spur her on. “What if I just slipped inside you?” Chloe asks softly, gently pushing her fingers in halfway. “What if I fucked you like this?”

Beca whimpers in response.

"You  _feel_ _so good,_ ” Chloe moans out, licking her lips again. Beca looks like she’s about to combust. Or cry. Maybe both. “Hm,” Chloe hums. “ _Stretched_ around my fingers. I love the way I can feel you gripping me tighter and tighter, the closer you get.” She can barely resist from nipping Beca’s thigh. “You’re close right?” she asks softly. “God, sometimes it's enough to make me come right along with you."

Beca’s not sure if Chloe expects her to respond at all. Her brain is half functioning. It’s barely 11 a.m. on this warm California day and Chloe is barely two fingers deep inside her.

She needs Chloe to make her _scream_ now.

Thankfully, Chloe senses her distress – some girlfriend intuition, Beca supposes – and pushes slowly inside. Beca doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about the groan she emits, forcing herself to look down at Chloe’s progress. Chloe’s determined expression is fixated between her legs, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. Beca can see how wet and swollen Chloe’s lips look, all of it adding to the imagery.

God, she needs Chloe deeper.

Chloe is fairly confident that Beca is about five strokes away from coming. Maybe four. Chloe doesn’t care anymore – she’s not even sure she had a real point to make. Both of them have long forgotten about the music, about the laptop, about everything.

She just wants to make Beca scream.

Beca’s head falls forward further, her chin nearly touching her chest as she desperately tries to formulate some kind of plea – some kind of bargain. Instead, a string of half formed sentences and moans tumble forth, only interspersed with the occasional whimper.

“Chlo…oh God,  _there_...fuck- _harder_.”

Chloe moves her fingers harder and deeper, finally giving into her girlfriend and the ache between her own legs.

Watching Beca come is her favourite pastime.

Beca’s body nearly flies right off the chair and it probably would roll away, knocking them both off balance if not for the way it is backed against Beca’s desk. Beca’s headphones are somehow sprawled on the ground, forgotten and Beca’s previous activities, completely banished from their minds.

“Please, Chloe,” she half sobs. “I need to come.  _Please_...”

Chloe body responds with a flood of wetness due to Beca’s begging. She brushes her thumb lightly over Beca’s clit.

“Are you going to ignore me again?” She asks, just to be sure now (mostly to tease Beca) that some of the haze has cleared from her brain.

“God, no, no, _no_ -” A desperate gasp leaves Beca’s lips before she’s inhaling and staring down at Chloe with wide, lust-blown eyes. “I’m sorry. _I love you_. Please...”

Chloe loves this woman so much. She’s going to combust from that sensation alone – the fact that Beca is hers and that Beca reciprocates the sentiment.

“ _Come_ ,” she orders, pressing her thumb firmly against Beca’s clit.

Beca _screams._  

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,  _Chloe_!”

It’s always a sight for Chloe, watching Beca lose control like this. Her face contorts in pleasure, her body convulses and twitches, and the way she absolutely _clenches_ around Chloe’s fingers, well- 

Beca barely has time to catch her breath before Chloe is climbing into Beca’s lap, straddling her as best as she can on the chair and pushing one of Beca’s hands between her own legs. Beca is still panting, but her hand works expertly through Chloe’s wet folds, pressing into her hard and fast.

“Fuck me, _fuck me_ , fuck-” Chloe’s breath catches as Beca’s thumb presses against her clit. It makes her entire body tense and she’s rocking against Beca’s hand desperately. Her own hand is still wrapped loosely around Beca’s wrist and she can feel how wet she is whenever her fingers graze herself. Groaning, she removes her hand, making eye contact with Beca who looks half-dazed, half-determined, and raises it to her lips, making sure Beca can see the slow, sure way she puts her own fingers into her mouth.

Beca seems to splutter, eyes darkening further as she takes in Chloe’s actions. Her fingers curl inside Chloe – involuntarily or voluntarily, she’s not sure – and she’s exhaling heavily. “Fuck, you’re so-” Her sentence is cut off when Chloe grabs her face and slams their lips together.

It takes approximately five more well-timed thrusts and expert curls before Chloe is shuddering and coming apart in Beca’s arms.

Inhaling deeply, Chloe presses a satisfied, wet kiss to the side of Beca’s neck. Beca’s hand lingers for a moment, sliding from Chloe slowly. Chloe can feel the wet trail of Beca’s fingers as they slide across her overheated skin.

Beca tilts her head a little, meeting Chloe for a slow, lazy kiss. Chloe smiles against Beca’s mouth, sated for the time being. She loves feeling Beca like this, pressed against her closely. Beca’s other hand comes up to slide under her shirt and rake up her back, just how Chloe likes it.

The tender moment is broken by Beca’s soft chuckle. It starts soft between their kisses, then develops into a full blown giggle – so much so that Chloe has to pull back to frown at her girlfriend for interrupting their slow make-out.

“So are we going to talk about how you literally couldn’t handle me not paying attention to you for like two minutes-”

Chloe groans, pushing a lazy hand against Beca’s mouth. “Shut up.”


End file.
